The IronBarred DoorPrequel
by MindF0ck
Summary: A prequel to the short story The Iron Barred Door, i had to do for English class. Please enjoy and review! Can be read with reading the Iron Barred Door.


**THE IRON-BARRED DOOR-PREQUEL**

Tears slid down, the woman's cheeks. Her hands clutched her husband's shirt as her body racked with silent sobs.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did it have to be her?"

Her voice was muffled by her husband's shirt, but he heard her clearly.

"Why?" his husband held her tight. His head buried in the crook of her neck, his wife was the only reason he wasn't breaking down.

The sky wept for them. Them and their daughter.

The rain silently landed on the tombstone and slid off, onto the gold plaque embedded into the earth.

In Loving Memory Of Our Daughter

Rebecca Sylvestre

We Love You Forever

-00-

"No!" Lance's voice wasn't loud, but the commanding tone couldn't be ignored. "Everytime you see that room you're causing nothing but grief and sorrow for yourself. Why are you forcing yourself like this? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Adrianne shrieked. Tears streamed down her face. "How could you do this to her? Why are you doing this to _me_?"

His wife was on the verge of hysterics and he knew it. In fact, she's been on the edge for months now. Everyday, she would make dinner, lunch, and breakfast enough for three. Every morning, she would prepare materials needed for elementary school. Every night, she would place cup of warm milk and cookies on the kitchen table.

_Just like before._

"Adrianne. Stop. You have to understa-"

"No Lance! You stop! You're the one who doesn't understand! I love her! More than you apparently! You won't ev-"

"LET GO." Adrianne flinched. Lance never raised his voice. Lance was never mad at her. Lance_ never _yelled at her.

Adrianne opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Her husband stepped forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep embrace. "Let go." He whispered. "You have to let go. If you love her, let her go."

He felt her hands slowly return his hug and grasp his shirt, his eyes softened, he features no longer hard.

Adrianne sobbed quietly in her husband's chest. _It was just like that day. _More tears gathered and slipped from her eyes.

After Adrianne's body stopped shaking with sobs, Lance pulled Adrianne arm's length away from him. Gently he held her face and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her hair.

"Do you understand? Let go. Not forget. Let go." He grasped her hand, and brought it to his heart. "I love her too. She's in here too" She could feel the soft thumping of his heartbeat.

"..but so are you."

Lance smiled as the woman he had come to love and appreciate returned. "So next time you think of her, you're not alone. I miss her too, but remember we still have each other." Lance kissed her forehead, "Come now, bedtime."

This time, there was no milk and cookie on the table in the morning.

-00-

For many days to come, Lance noticed the significant difference in Adrianne. The door to Rebecca's room was always kept shut, the cookies and milk had been missing for a quite a while now. Lance also noticed the elementary schoolbag that was usually placed at the bottom of the stairs, had disappeared one morning.

"Adrianne?" Lance asked. "You need any help?"

"Nope, I'm just about ready, dear." Adrianne smiled at her husband and wiped her hands on her apron. She carried golden brown pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup onto the table. _Golden brown pancakes enough for two. _

"Anything interesting, today?" Adrianne asked her husband whose eyes were currently glued to the newspaper.

"Hmmmm, nothing much…" Lance replied while folding up the newspaper neatly. "But you, on the other hand.." that earned him swat on the head.

Lance smiled while forking a syrup covered pancake, everything was back to normal. It's as if they never even had a child. An arrow pierced his heart, as those words flowed into his mind, seems he wasn't fully healed either.

"Oh, seems that technology has been advancing faster than ever, these days."

"Really? That's interesting." Adrianne commented, not interested at all. She was never a techy person, but Lance didn't mind. He continued anyways.

"Seems they're capable of making robots now. Real live, functioning robots, that listen to what you say." Lance laughed. "Look, they even made one of Mickey Mouse!" He held up the newspaper.

"Weren't they able to do that a while ago, though?" Adriane asked, still paying more attention in cutting her pancake than Lance.

"Well, apparently now, they're able make the robot have feelings and attitudes. Apparently, Mickey Mouse got mad at his creators when he realized they didn't make a Minnie Mouse!"

Adrianne looked up and let out a small laugh. "Let me see." Lance handed her the newspaper.

Lance stared at Adrianne while she so read the newspaper. A small smile played at his lips. _How she has changed. _

Everything was good. Everything was back to normal now. Everything was perfect.

Or so he thought.

-00-

Lance sighed after a long day of work and lied on their lavender sofa. He yawned as he loosened his tie, his briefcase uncharacteristically on the dinner table. _Tomorrow…_

One more night, until Adrianne comes back from her vacation. Adrianne had mentioned the word vacation a few weeks ago, saying that she wanted to visit her sister in Germany. Of course, Lance agreed. Lance didn't necessarily _not want_ Adrianne to take a vacation; he did, but the house just wasn't the same without her, especially since…_Rebecca _wasn't here anymore. Lance pushed the thought away and walked up the stairs, preparing to shower.

-00-

Adrianne crept silently up the stairs to their bedroom. She had a _big _surprise for her beloved husband. He would love it. He_ has _to.

Lance felt the weight of the bed shift, and opened his eyes to find himself staring face to face with his wife. He broke into a grin and pecked her on the lips.

"Welcome back!" he greeted.

Adrianne smiled, she seemed happier than usual, Lance noticed. Must be the vacation.

"Come with me. Hurry! Hurry!" Adrianne struggled in vain to try and pull her husband up.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Now what do I do?"

"OK close your eyes. No peeking!" Adrianne commanded, he could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Ok. Eyes closed. Not peeking."

"Ok, come with me.." Adrianne slowly pushed Lance towards the door. "Careful, stairs."

Lance slowly made his way downstairs, with Adrianne's guiding touch reassuring him. His anticipation was building. Just what did she get for her?

"Ok, ready? 1….2…3!" Lance's eyes flew open.

There, in front of him, stood….Rebecca.

The colour drained from his face. His hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white.

"Adrianne."

"Hi, Daddy!" Rebecca said, smiling.

"Don't call me that." Lance glared at the spot above the girl's head.

"Adrianne!"

"What?" Adrianne answered. Why wasn't he happy? She brought their daughter back to them. Why is he mad?

"Who is this?" Lance bit out each word sharply. His eyes focused on the picture frame behind Rebecca.

"….Daddy..What's wrong?"

Lance flinched at the fake. She sounded just like her….but she _wasn't _her?

"Adrianne! Rebecca is dead! Rebecca is not alive! What is this _replica_ doing here? She is _not _Rebecca!"

Tears fell from the little girl's eyes. "Mommy..what is Daddy saying?"

Seeing the tears fall, Adrianne ran over to Rebecca. "Look what you did!" Adrianne glared at Lance. "It's okay, honey. It's alright. Daddy's just a little bit confused."

"That is _not_ Rebecca." Lance bit out once again. "_That _is not her and never _will_ be." With that, Lance walked back upstairs and slammed the door of their bedroom.

Rebecca's quiet sobs turned into loud cries as her little hands wiped the warm tears from her overflowing eyes.

-00-

"That's _not_ her." Lance said slowly, anger dripped off his words.

"Yes it is! She's your daughter! How could you not recognize her?" Determination was set in Adrianne's eyes. Lance used to admire her strength to stand up for the thing she believed, except this time she was determined about the wrong thing.

Lance snapped. "That is _not_ her! _Our_ daughter is _dead_! She died! That….thing! Is _NOT_ our daughter!" Lance walked out the bedroom, and from upstairs, Adrianne heard the front door slam.

Adrianne slid to her knees, she buried her head in her hands as tears formed. _Why couldn't he understand?_

-00-

Lance Sylvestre had not step foot into the house since that fight and Adrianne Sylvestre had not stepped out. As for, Rebecca Sylvestre, she was free to come and go, not that she did much. She spent most of her time, at home, with her mother. She did everything with her. Made dinner, watch tv, read books…everything!

"Hey, Mommy…"

"Yes, honey?" there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, honey. Why would you say that?" Adrianne looked over at Rebecca.

"…Nothing.." Adrianne smiled; it was strained. Rebecca wasn't stupid, in fact she was smart. She had noticed her mom wasn't sleeping well, wasn't eating properly, hadn't been exercising or going out a lot, but more importantly she'd been getting frustrated. A lot. She'd get mad over the littlest things.

….It had something to do with Daddy.

"Mommy..?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like Daddy."

Adrianne froze. The hand turning the page of her book, stopped. With one swift

motion, she brought a hand across Rebecca's cheeck. "How dare you!" She shrieked.

"How dare you talk about your father like that? Lance was right! You're not Rebecca! You're not Rebecca!" Adrianne was screaming now, talking to herself more than to Rebecca. "Get away from me! Get away!"

Rebecca didn't know what to do. Confusion was written across her face as she scampered into her room, and shut the door. _What's wrong with Mommy?_

Adrianne collapsed onto the sofa, and for the first time in weeks, dialed Lance's number.

-00-

"Ready yet?"

"Almost. 1 more minute, dear." Adrianne gave her husband a smile as she finished up arranging the food on the plate.

"Okay. How does it taste?" Adrianne asked eagerly.

Lance smiled. "Good."

Adrianne sighed in relief, "That's good, that's a new recipe!"

Lance let out a soft chuckle. "It's delicious!"

Lance looked at Adrianne as she enjoyed her own food, she really did change, Lance smiled. Funny how he thought that last time, it turned out to be the complete opposite. A pained smile covered his face.

"What? Are you lying to me again? I don't think it tastes _that_ bad." Adrianne said.

Lance laughed. "No, no it's good. Really."

They both went back to eating again, but Lance's mind drifted off to somewhere else.

A few weeks ago, just short of a month, Adrianne had called him a few weeks after their fight. She had been sobbing about how he was right, and that was about all he could make out. He drove back to their house immediately and found her on the sofa tears covering her cheeks once again.

She kept repeating, how she was wrong and how he was right, as well as take her away. Lance understood right away.

He arranged a simple house for her, as well as a companion that he named George. Over time, George added to the simple house and soon that house turned into a miraculous mansion. Over many years, neither Rebecca nor George changed; they both looked the same and acted the same, there was no difference. Lance didn't mind though, as long as _him_ and _her_ would stay in that house, _forever. _


End file.
